falloutfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Fallout Shelter
13 August, 2015 Fallout Shelter is coming to Android on August 13th |genre =Simulare, magnat |engine =Unity |modes =Un singur jucator |rating =12+Fallout Shelter on the App Store on iTunes |platforms =iOS, Android |media = |requirements =iPhone 5, iPad 3, iPad mini 2 sau mai bun Android 4.1 sau mai nou |footer = Pictograma pentru versiunea de iOS Pictograma pentru versiunea de Android }} Fallout Shelter is a free-to-play installment in the ''Fallout'' series for iOS and Android devices that was announced at Bethesda's E3 2015 press conference on June 14, 2015. The game was released on the iOS App Store the same day, after the conference ended. The game allows the player to create their own Vault and thereby become an Overseer of its inhabitants. At QuakeCon 2015, it was announced the Android version would be released on August 13, 2015Todd Howard at QuakeCon. It features new game updates, including Mr. Handy as an all new premium reward. It can collect resources, be sent into the wasteland to collect loot, and serve as defender of your Vault against creatures and disasters, including all new deathclaw and mole rat infestations. A Windows Phone version of the app has not been announced. Project history According to lead developer Todd Howard, several early designs had been pitched and rejected.Joystiq - Bethesda has designed iPhone versions of Fallout 3 On November 5, 2009 John Carmack of Id Software said that, while it's nothing official yet, he has an internal proof of concept made for a Fallout iPhone game. Both Carmack and Bethesda's Todd Howard are fans of the platform and any iPhone game based on Bethesda's IP will likely be made as a joint project between id and Bethesda needed. Carmack said that he will likely be personally involved in making the game, although currently he is too overloaded with work on other games. "At the very least I'm going to be providing code," he said.John Carmack to make an iPhone Fallout game? The game was a surprise release on June 14, 2015, during Bethesda's first E3 conference. Gameplay Fallout Shelter is a simulation game in which you run a Vault-Tec Vault as the overseer. As the overseer you control all of the Vault's functions including: power, food, water, and the number of vault dwellers. To advance through the simulation you are to increase the size of your vault by adding and upgrading new rooms; each with their own function and then adding dwellers to run each room. Vault rooms Fallout Shelter contains 20 buildable rooms that are unlocked by increasing the number of vault dwellers. All rooms can have a limited number of dwellers assigned to it and each production room requires at least one dweller to run it. Each room built begins at tier one and can be upgraded with caps to as far as tier three. Each room requires a specific one of the S.P.E.C.I.A.L skills to run at its max efficiency. With Production rooms such as for a power generator it will produce and hold more power when upgraded but will take longer to produce unless more efficient dwellers are assigned there. Rooms can also be merged by placing an identical room next to it. Merged rooms are larger and take longer to produce supplies and cost more to upgrade but are also more efficient. Rooms must also be of the same tier level to merge and will merge automatically when built next to each other. Dwellers Vault dwellers are an essential part of the game and are required for: operating production rooms, mating, protecting the vault from raider attacks, and scavenging the wasteland. To increase your dweller population you can wait for them to show up at random, mate two dwellers with a Charisma of 2+ or produce a radio studio. Each dweller will spawn with only a vault jumpsuit and their fists for a weapon. Basic dwellers start at level 1 and can be upgraded through working, preventing hazards, and scavenging. Whenever a dweller levels up a number of caps are gained equal to their new level. All dwellers have their own individual S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes and are most commonly set between 1 and 3. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes can also be boosted with special rooms such as classrooms or armories. Vault dwellers can also be acquired with additional levels, attributes, outfits, and weapons if acquired through lunch boxes or exploring the wasteland. Incest is not allowed as putting two dwellers with the same surname in the living quarters or any of its upgrades will trigger conversation between the characters citing "Nothing like hanging out at home with my family." Automated surnames of children are of their parent of opposite gender, e.g. female offspring will follow last name of father, male offspring will follow last name of mother. First and last names, however, can be reassigned by players. Pustietate(Wasteland) Puteți trimite până la 25 de locuitori pentru a explora pustietatea și pentru a obține armuri suplimentare, arme, și capace. Pur și simplu trageți locuitorul dvs. în colțul din stânga sus și va începe explorarea. După ce sa întors, puteți colecta toate lucrurile descoperite de locuitor în pustietate. Puteți echipa locuitorul cu Stimpaks și RadAways din stoc la începutul explorări. Lunchboxes Lunchboxes are awarded upon completion of certain game objectives, and are also available for purchase via micropayments. Each lunchbox allows player to attain 4 cards, each card then allows players to attain either dweller, weapon, outfit, or resources. Though the in-game description states that "Each lunchbox is guaranteed to either have a dweller or a rare item," +500 caps is also categorized as a rare item. Players could also obtain Common, Rare, and or Legendary dwellers through lunchboxes. Quotes "I think that the world of Fallout is unique enough that it could work on any platform. I think some of the things we do like V.A.T.S., I think that could translate to any platform, particularly the iPhone. We've looked into those things, we just haven't found the thing that supports the brand well. I wouldn't be surprised if it does happen one day. The iPhone versions that we've designed and said 'Ehh, we don't think we're going to do that right now,' there are ... there are a lot of them." Trailer Bugs Galerie FalloutShelter Announce Weapons.png|The weapons tab of the survival guide in Fallout Shelter FalloutShelter Announce Vault_Line.png|A long queue of wastelanders hoping to become dwellers of a vault FalloutShelter Announce Raiders.png|Raiders attacking a vault's armory FalloutShelter Announce Lunchboxes.png|A T-51f power armor being unlocked in a lunchbox FalloutShelter Announce Large_Vault.png|A section of a large vault FalloutShelter Announce Dweller.png|A level 1 dweller training in the armory FalloutShelter Announce Classroom.png|A vault Classroom FS Update socialtease 4.png|Mister Handies, mole rats and deathclaws are added in the August update FalloutShelterMenu.jpg|The main menu of Fallout Shelter Fallout Shelter Android 1.png|Images released with Android version update Fallout Shelter Android 2.png Fallout Shelter Android 3.png Fallout Shelter Android 4.png Fallout Shelter Android 5.png Fallout Shelter Android 6.png Mr. Handy.jpg|A Mr. Handy patrolling water treatment station Intro Diapozitive SlideIntro1 mip 0.png SlideIntro2 mip 0.png SlideIntro3 mip 0.png SlideIntro4 mip 0.png SlideIntro5 mip 0.png Vezi si * [[Seria Fallout|Seria Fallout]] * ''Fallout Shelter''-portal ** ''Fallout Shelter'' cards ** ''Fallout Shelter''-caractere ** ''Fallout Shelter''-creaturi ** ''Fallout Shelter'' objectives ** ''Fallout Shelter''-tinute ** ''Fallout Shelter''-animale de companie ** ''Fallout Shelter''-camere ** ''Fallout Shelter''-resurse ** ''Fallout Shelter''-arme External links Fallout shelter tips and tricks Official links * Official site * [https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/fallout-shelter/id991153141 Fallout Shelter on the iTunes App Store] * [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.bethsoft.falloutshelter Fallout Shelter on the Google Play Store] References de:Fallout Shelter en:Fallout Shelter es:Fallout Shelter fi:Fallout Shelter fr:Fallout Shelter it:Fallout Shelter ja:Fallout Shelter ko:폴아웃 셸터 pl:Fallout Shelter pt:Fallout Shelter ru:Fallout Shelter uk:Fallout Shelter Category:Fallout Shelter